


Utica Goes To The YMCA

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Kandy is her sidekick, Swimming, Tina's the lifeguard, YMCA, lesbians fingering each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica and her girlfriend Vanjie go to The YMCA for a day of fun in the sun.
Relationships: Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kandy Muse, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Utica Queen
Kudos: 1





	Utica Goes To The YMCA

"Weeee!" Utica excitedly screamed as Vanjie whipped around a corner. Good thing Utica had her seatbelt on! Vanjie drove GTA style to The YMCA and they somehow got there in one piece.

"You look hot." Vanjie whispered and smacked Utica's flat butt. She did look hot; she was wearing a Cinderella one piece and floaties.

"Hi, welcome to The YMCA. What are you ladies doing here today?" Kandy asked the pair.

"We're here to go swimming, right Vanjie?" Vanjie silently nodded. Kandy handed them towels and Utica and Vanjie set up on two chairs in the shade and one in the sun. Vanjie loved her tan so she stayed in the sun, but Utica would get all sun burnt and peely so she stayed in the shayed. Vanjie snapped a few selfies and turned on music and Utica got bored. She wanted to go in the pool real bad!

"Can we go in the water now?" Vanjie shook her head. Utica sighed and looked around. What was she gonna do?

-

"And then he said 'you don't even suck dick that good anyway' and I was like 'oh bitch I'm gonna make you regret saying that!' So I cute up his Yuttas and wrote asshole in lipstick on them and put dead ants in a napkin then shoved them in his Yuttas." Kandy was going on and on but Tina was on the lookout for drowning YMCA attendees.

"So did you break up with him?" Kandy flipped her hair and ate a handful of Fritos.

"Nah, that dick is too good and his money too thick to say goodbye." Tina looked at Kandy who shrugged and she started cackling.

"My best friend, everyone. Can I have some of those Fritos?" Kandy nodded.

"Shore girl." Tina ate a few and looked around for the odd pair.

"Oh there they are. These two weirdos came in a little while ago, you should see them. I'll tell you when they're in the water so you can chat them up." Kandy groaned.

"Why do I always have to get the tea on the weirdos here?"

"I'm busy saving lives, Kan, sorry bout it." Kandy laughed and rolled her eyes and went back to talking about her boyfriend.

-

"Vanjie please please please, can we go in now?" Vanjie rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching.

"Let go then." Utica squealed and clapped her hands together. They dipped into the highly chlorinated water and Vanjie sat on the steps as Utica splashed and played in the water.

"Don't go in the deep end bish." Vanjie yelled and Utica gave her the thumbs up. Hmm... she had floaties... maybe she could bribe her girlfriend. She swam over and sat next to Vanjie and started making out with her passionately. She slid her hand under Vanjie's bikini and fingered her until she had a leg shaking orgasm. Then Vanjie did the same to Utica.

"Whew, damn bish the fuck that all about?" Vanjie breathlessly asked.

"Oh nothing, can I go into the deep end?" Utica said even more breathlessly. Vanjie, in a post orgasmic haze, nodded. 

"Yes! Thank you!" Utica paddled over until she was in the 12 feet deep end. Wow, this is so cool! She thought. Until her floaties popped and she started sinking.

"HEEEELLLLLP! HELP HELP HELP!!!! HEL-" Utica went underwater and Tina heard her cries for help she gave her hat and whistle to Kandy and dove in the pool. She dragged Utica out and did CPR and mouth to mouth and she was revived!

"Tina..." Utica said in between coughs. She leaned up and kissed her savior, and they fell in love.

-

"And then he was like 'bitch yo pussy stank' And I was like 'oh baby this the freshest pussy you'll ever taste' so he ate it then we made up." Vanjie was eating the rest of Kandy's Fritos as she watched Utica and Tina frolic about in the water.

"Damn thas crazy."

"I know right! So are you free tonight?" Kandy seductively asked and Vanjie sighed and nodded.

"I am now dat my bitch fuckin dipped for dat hoe."

"Hey she's not a hoe! Well she is but, you know."

-

Utica and Tina ended up getting married and Vanjie and Kandy fucked sometimes. Life was great to Utica, not so great for Vanjie but hey, at least she got free snacks at The YMCA.


End file.
